The invention described herein concerns the operation of vibrating devices which are used on the human body, including specifically a vibrating toothbrush. It should be understood, however, that the present invention is not limited to a vibrating toothbrush per se.
With some vibrating devices, including specifically some vibrating toothbrushes, the initial physical sensation can be unpleasant, even intolerable. Some users are particularly sensitive, at least initially, to such vibrations, and hence in some cases such users limit the use of the device, and in other cases stop use of the device altogether.
Among various attempts to solve this problem, there are some devices which permit the user to adjust the vibrations to a tolerable level. However, such an approach is often unsatisfactory over the long run, since after a while the user will often fail to remember that the device is not at full power; also, there may be a reluctance on the part of the user to increase the vibration of the device beyond a certain point, even though it is important to do so for maximum effect. At less than full power, the effectiveness of the device is certainly reduced, sometimes substantially. Hence, it is very desirable for such a device to operate at full power, in order to provide effective and desired results.
In another approach, a mechanical device is positioned within the apparatus, at a selected location, to restrict the vibrations of the device. After a certain period of time, the user will remove the mechanical restriction and permit the apparatus to vibrate at full power. However, again, the user may fail to remember that the apparatus is being operated in a lower vibration mode, and/or may be reluctant to remove the restrictor and change to full power/vibrations.
Again, however, it is quite important to operate the device at full power, in order to obtain the expected effects.